Dark Side
by Dark-Daemon-666
Summary: Kagome finds Hiei hurt and heals him. She also found out she's not human, but a demon! How will the group react to her demon blood? How does Hiei feel about Kagome? Read if you want to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dark Side_**

**_Chapter 1_**

This is a Hiei and Kagome pairing. So, don't read it if you don't like the pairing. Sorry if my spelling is wrong.

_Hiei's thoughts_

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

**_Hiei's Jagan Eye_**

**Flash backs**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 1

"Kagome! Get back here wench, you are not going home now!" A frisky half dog demon yelled. In reply, the said onyx haired girl muttered a word that made him dive to meet his best friend...the ground. "Inuyasha, you've kept Lady Kagome here for 5 months, her family might be missing her." Miroku, reasonable perverted monk said. "I agree with-**Slap**." Sango, our friend the demon slayer attempted to say. "Will he ever learn?" Shippo, our mischievous little fox kit asked. "I doubt it." Kagome, our young miko friend told Shippo.

"Bye guys, thanks for the help anyways." Kagome yelled as she jumped down the well to take her to her own time, while Inuyasha was being held down by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They all waved goodbye while a pair of crimson eyes went unnoticed.

_Why am I keeping watch over this ningen again?_

~~_**Flash back**_~~

**Hiei, the feared forbidden child sat against the Goshinboku, bleeding profusely. His blood red eyes watching for any demons that might try to attack him while he's down. He smells the sweet scent of honeysuckle, and looks where it was coming from. A woman, dressed in a schoolgirl's uniform (although he didn't know that) was looking at him with worry in her eyes. In response, he glared at her. "Do you need help?" Her angelic voice rang through his ears. He still refused to lower his glare.**

**She walked over to him and kneeled down besides him, he started growling at her. "I won't hurt you. I promise." She smiled softly at him before looking at his wound. He still didn't trust her as she put her hands slightly above his wound that was on his stomach. She then used her miko powers to heal him as to where she wouldn't hurt him. His eyes widened slightly before looking her in the eyes. "Miko," his deep voice rang out, "why did you help me?"**

**She just smiled at him and answered, "I'm not one of those priestesses who see a demon and automatically kill it. I like to help those in need." A child's voice came into the clearing, "Kagome! Inuyasha's getting angry at you for not making him his ramen! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Kagome answered him," I'm coming Shippo." Kagome turns to Hiei, "Goodbye demon, and be careful next time." She got up and left, heading towards the sound of the kit's voice, leaving a very confused demon behind.**

~~_**End of Flash** **Back**_~~

_Oh yea. That's why. _He thought, shaking his head.

~~_**Kagome's time**_~~

Kagome walks through the door and She gets tackled to the ground. "Hello to you too Souta." She said while holding in a laugh. "Hey sis! How long are you staying this time?" He asked, getting excited. "Just long enough to gather supplies, so I'm heading back tomorrow. Sorry." She stated, smiling sadly at him.

"Kagome? Sweetie are you home?" Her mom called through the kitchen. "Yea mom!" Kagome replied, setting down her back back on the kitchen table. "Honey, I have to tell you something. Souta, please go to your room." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

As Souta ran upstairs to his room, Kagome and her mother sat down at the table. "Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi started, "you're not my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Side**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sorry if my spelling is wrong. Sorry that I put this under Anima...I fixed that and put it under Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. I had no Idea what I was doing. But thanks to that review I now am somewhat aware!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Now on with the story!

_Hiei's thoughts_

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

_**Hiei's Jagan Eye**_

**Flash backs**

Chapter 2

_Last time:_

_As Souta ran upstairs to his room, Kagome and her mother sat down at the table. "Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi started,"you're not my daughter."_

_This time:_

Kagome sat there staring at the woman she called her mother for basically all her life, appalled. "What?" she finally managed to squeak out. "If you aren't my mom...then who is?" At that question Mrs. Higurashi found herself sighing. "Do you know what a half demon is?" she asked her 'daughter'. Kagome replied with a yes and her 'mother' asked if she knew what a forbidden child was. Her reply," Aren't they supposed to be worse than half demons and killed at birth one way or another? Never trusted, always hated?" Mrs. Higurashi just smiled softly at her and said," Your a forbidden child honey. Your mom was a light demon and your father was a dark demon. They loved you with all their hearts and died protecting you from your 2 grandfathers."

"Why would my grandfathers try to hurt me?" Kagome wondered. "You know who God and Satan are. Right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Yea." She replied. "Well God and Satan, or the Devil, are always at war with each other and forbid their children from going near the other. However what they didn't know is that God's daughter, your mother, the light demon, loved the Devil's son, your father, the dark demon. So in order to get to each other they disguised themselves in mortal demon bodies. Your mother disguised herself as a cat demon, and your father a dragon demon."

"After they met up with each other they spent the rest of their lives hiding from their parents. After they finally settled down in the village where the bone eaters well was, by what they call Inuyasha's forest 500 years ago, they had you. When you were born the priestess of the village felt pity for them, because she and only she, knew of their past. So when God found out he was furious, Kaede sent them away so that they could hide once again."

"God used his power to kill your father and when the Devil found his son dead, he vowed to take revenge and take care of you. The way he took revenge was by killing your mother. While she was running towards the well she figured out she might not make it and ended up getting stabbed through her chest. You flew out of her arms and into the well, getting transported 500 years into the future. I found you crying in the bottom of the well and took care of you, knowing what you were I knew I had to tell you sometime of your past."

"One more thing, on the next full moon, your demon blood is supposed to reawaken. I put a spell on you in order to keep it sealed so people wouldn't question you about your odd appendages." Mrs. Higurashi explained the entire story to the young girl sitting in front of her. "Wait. What kind of demon am I?" Kagome asked. "Well, You're a light cat demon, a dark dragon demon, and a miko. So...you're really forbidden." Kagome sat there, slack-jawed, "Oh wonderful." She finally replied sarcastically. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Kagome said, unemotionally, as she walked up the stairs into her room. Then it hit her, "The full moon is in two days!"

_The Next Day_

"Bye! See you in a couple months!" Kagome yelled as she walked to the well house.

_In the Feudal Era_

As Kagome climbed out of the well she got tackled by a orange fluff ball. "Hi Shippo. How are you?" She asked the kit. "I'm fine momma. How are you?" As soon as the words left his mouth he covered his mouth with his hands. "I'm sorry!" Came the muffled voice. Kagome looked at him, with softness in her eyes, "Shippo, I look at you like my son. You can call me mom if you want." The little kit turned to her with hope shining in his emerald eyes, "Really?" He asked. When she nodded, he jumped up and nuzzled her neck cry tears of joy while she hugged him back.

"Kagome! You're back already? Thank goodness you found Shippo, he ran off happily for some reason, now I know why. Want to go to the springs for a bath?" Sango came running up to the young girl panting. Kagome turned to her and giggled at her older friend. "Sure, Shippo, want to come with us?" She asked the kit. He nodded his head and jumped out of his arms, digging through her backpack in order to get to her cleaning supplies.

They found the springs and settled in. As Kagome was washing Shippo's hair she decided it was best to tell them about her past. So she started, "Guys, I have to tell you something." After she had their attention, she told them what her 'mother' told her. "And tomorrow night my demon blood will reawaken. If I tell Inuyasha this, he'll kill me, remember what he almost did to the forbidden child, Hiei, that I healed. I don't know what to do." She finished.

The kit looked at his adoptive mother and finally broke the silence, "Mommy, I don't care what you are. I love you." The young miko-demon turned to her kit with watery eyes and smiled, "Thanks Shippo. I love you as well." Sango then looked at the kit with admiration in her eyes, "I agree with Shippo, you're like a sister to me, and I love you to."

The girls and the kit got dressed and walked to the village, they all decided to take the risk and see what the other two will do to their friend.

When they arrived in the hut, Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting there, waiting for there return. Kagome was scared to tell them so Sango and Shippo told the two boys. After explaining to them the boys slowly turned their heads to face the miko-demon. Miroku was the first to break the silence as he agreed with his love, Sango, and the kit that it doesn't matter what she is, but that she is their friend and that he loves Kagome like a sister and vise verse.

Inuyasha however started to treat her horribly. He'd call her names and put her spirits down.

~~**_End of _****_Chapter_**~~

I think that was a good chapter. Sorry, this was more of an informational chapter, the fluff between the two forbidden children will begin soon!

-Dark_Daemon_666


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dark Side**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Wow, to be honest I din't think people would actually read this...guess I was proved wrong. I'm trying to post a new chapter everyday, so sorry if I miss a day, I was either to busy or well, doing something else. I'm moving in June, so it might be a couple days for a new chapter...if I don't finish it by then. Anyway, enough with the blibber-blabber! On with the story!

_Hiei's thoughts_

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

**_Hiei's Jagan Eye_**

**Flash backs**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 3

_Last time:_

_Inuyasha however started to treat her horribly. He'd call her names and put her spirits down._

_This time:_

The shard detector group just started to set up camp after a long day, with no successful finds mind you. Shippo was helping Kagome with the firewood while Sango was training with Miroku, Inuyasha however ran off to find a certain clay pot. When Kagome and Shippo came back with the firewood, Inuyasha arrived with said clay plot.

Shippo narrowed is emerald eyes, "What is she doing here?" He asked accusingly, everyone, but Inuyasha, knew that Kagome hated Kikyo. Kikyo just snorted and replied, "Why stupid little kit," at this Kagome growled, "I am here to take back my soul, but after I found out her little secret, I decided it would be better to kill her." Kikyo said, smirking evilly. Shippo's eyes widened, then he narrowed them again and started to growl lowly as a warning to back off. "Stay away from my mommy." He said dangerously.

"I only want to kill her in her demon form, which is why I am going to be travelling with you all." Kikyo said as she started to grin mischievously at Kagome. _'What is she planning?'_ Kagome thought, looking warily at the dead miko in front of her.

Unknown to all, yet again, a pair of crimson eyes were stalking their every movements, especially Kagome's. _So, she's a demon and she just found out about this. Depending on what demon she is, she's going to need training._ Hiei thought, looking curiously at the young miko-demon in front of him.

"Kagome!" Sango called. "Wanna take a bath with Shippo and me?" Knowing what she meant by 'take a bath' Kagome nodded. _'__So, Sango wants to get away from Kiky-ho as much as I do. Good to know.' _Kagome thought, giggling to herself.

When the three arrived at the spring, they were surprised that Miroku stayed behind instead of being the pervert that he usually is and sneaking up on- **Slap ****_Bang_**** Crash**- "Really Miroku?!" Sango asked in a yelling voice. "I couldn't resist watching your delectable bodies get washed in the water." He replied sheepishly with three bumps on his head. "Save it monk." Sango replied, disgusted.

After finally getting the perverted monk away from them, they all relaxed in the hot springs. Shippo looked up at the sky and saw a full moon. "Mommy! It's a full moon tonight! You're gonna turn into a demon!" He shouted worriedly at his mother. The two girls looked at each other with a look of horror on their face. They quickly got out when Kagome stated to feel weird.

Immediately after they got dressed, Kagome cried out in pain and fell to the ground, shivering. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went running to the young female, as they got closer they noticed that something was going on with her head and back.

"Sango. It hurts." Kagome said weakly. Sango and Shippo scrambled away as cat-like ears sprouted on the top of her head (Kind of like Inuyasha's ears that are on the top of his head). A long slim cat tail sprouted from her butt as she whimpered in pain. Shippo walked slowly towards Kagome and saw her that right in between her shoulder blades the skin started to rip painfully. Shippo all of the sudden flew into Sango's arms as Kagome's wings painfully erupted from her back, soaked with blood.

After a while Kagome got the strength to sit up and found that her senses had been heightened. "Ow. Guys are we near a river?" At Sango's nod, Kagome started to walk where she smelt water and the others followed. Kagome limped towards the river, rag in hand, and started to wash the blood from her wings tenderly. When she was done, light from the moon shined upon her ears and tail, making them the color of the full moon. Her dragon-like wings absorbed the shadows around her, making them blacker than the midnight sky.

Shippo walked up to her and tried to touch one of her wings, but his hands phased right through them, after that he tried her ears and tail, same reaction. "Momma, this is so cool! Do they really work?" He asked, gesturing towards the wings. "I don't know, and I'm sorry, but can we find out tomorrow, I'm really tired, okay sweetie?" She asked. He nodded happily. Kagome looked at Sango and all Sango did was walk up the demon-miko in front of her and hugged her. "You had me worried Kagome. Don't ever do that to me again." She said, with tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes. "Sorry." Was all she replied.

_She's a forbidden child. Just like me. Hn. _Thought, you guessed it, a pair of crimson eyes.

As the three were walking side-by-side, Hiei dropped down in front of them, surprising all them. He turned his eyes towards Kagome and said girl's eyes flashed with recognition. "Hiei? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

He looked into her sapphire eyes, and said, "I wish to join your group."

~~_**The End of Chapter**_** 3**~~

Well I think that was a pretty good chapter. Don't worry, there'll be action in the next chapter for ya. See you next time.

-Dark_Daemon_666


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dark Side**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Wow, all of you very demanding XD. Just so you don't try to look for it, I made up the lullaby, but I don't own Down with the Sickness.. Anyway thanks for the reviews, yada-yada-yada. And on with the story.

_Hiei's thoughts_

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

**_Hiei's Jagan Eye_**

**_'Kagome talking with Hiei in Jagan'_**

**Flash backs**

**Kagome's Beast**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Last time_

_He looked into her sapphire eyes and said, "I wish to join your group."_

_This time_

Kagome stood there, astonished. After Kagome composed herself she though that he might want something out of it. So she cleverly asked, "What would you get out of this?" Hiei smirked at her and replied, "I only wish to train you so you don't hurt yourself with your demonic powers." Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before she decided.

"Very well, but you have to ask Inuyasha." She said coolly. Hiei nodded and stepped aside so that they could pass, after that he followed them to camp, observing the way Kagome's new kitten-like ears would twitch at every sound, and the way her tail swung back and forth, like a pendulum, and the way her wings would open slightly every so often.

When they got to camp, things started to rile up. Only Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara knew of how Kagome helped Hiei, and they all accepted the forbidden child, especially since Kagome is now one as well.

When Inuyasha stood up, Kikyo stood up with him, and they both glared accusingly at the new member of their team. "Who is the forbidden child Kagome, or should I say forbidden sh*t." He asked Kagome, not very nicely. "He's a friend Inuyasha, and don't call my mommy that!" Shippo replied, seeing as his mother was put down by the name he called her. "What does he want?" Inuyasha asked with venom laced in every word that left his mouth as he turned his glare on Hiei.

"I wish to train Kagome, I am in debt to her. She saved my life." Hiei said, returning everything the dog threw at him. Inuyasha looked at Hiei with unease, until he finally nodded his head. Everyone then went to sleep. Inuyasha sitting against a tree on the ground with Kikyo in his lap, Sango cuddled up to a large form of Kirara, Miroku close by to Sango, Hiei sitting on a tree branch, and Kagome sitting on a different tree branch, holding Shippo as he cuddled up on her stomach.

"Mommy," He started, "will you sing me a lullaby?" He asked innocently looked up at her with big emerald eyes. "Of course." Kagome said as she smiled softly at him.

_As I walk into the dark_

_I notice that there's nothing there,_

_But then I hear your voice, _

_And a glimmer of light appears._

Kagome looks down at Shippo, and notice that he's dozing off, smiling softly, she continues.

_As I hear your voice, the light surrounds me,_

_And I feel your warmth, as you taught me to breath._

_The lights in the sky are dimming,_

_But as long as your here with me,_

_I'll be_ _fine. _

At the end of the song she looks around the campsite and notices that everyone fell asleep because of her song, including Hiei surprisingly. _'Guess I'm taking first watch' _Kagome thought as she giggled to herself again.

In the morning the group packed up camp and headed out to find some trace of a jewel shard. Inuyasha thought it would be funny to pick on her yet again, so he started insulting her as Kikyo snickered beside him. "You shouldn't be talking half-breed!" Shippo shouted when he finally got fed up with Inuyasha's ranting.

"What did you say runt?" He asked. When Shippo repeated what he said to Inuyasha, he got furious. Inuyasha used his claws to cut a whole in his palm. "Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha shouted and aimed his attack at Shippo. Kagome's motherly instincts kicked in and she used her super speed to take the attack instead of Shippo. She didn't get hurt that much. (A/N: You may want to listen to the song Down With the Sickness by Disturbed and pretend Kagome is singing it. But cut out the part after he sings 'When I dream' like 3-4 times.)

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha with fierce blood red eyes. "**You tried to kill my kit. Now you shall pay the price.**"

Kagome slowly walks towards Inuyasha keeping her eyes locked on his. When she gets halfway to him, she sinks into the ground and disguises herself as Inuyasha's shadow. Looking around for her, he backs up into his shadow (which is up against a tree) and solid shadowy-like arms stretch and surround him, preventing his escape. She lifts off the ground with great force and uses her demonic strength to throw him into the ground, not very lightly mind you.

While all of this was happening, Hiei just watched in amusement. _Never mess with a mother's child. Especially if the mother is a demon and happens to be near you._

After about 5 times of picking him up and throwing him, she finally stopped, looking at him with blood-red eyes dancing in amusement. After Inuyasha finally got his balance back, he dashed for Kagome, claws outstretched. But when he was 3 feet away from her, she disappeared into thin air. Kagome's beast chuckled evilly in his ear, making him shiver in fear.

After he peed his pants, Kagome slammed him against a tree with her claws. "**Have you learned your lesson yet dog?**" When he didn't respond, she pushed him further against the tree until she felt a tug on her leg.

When Kagome looked down, her eyes softened. Shippo was standing there with a scared expression on his face. He started to ask for his mommy back and when her demon form retreated, thanks to her son, she let go of Inuyasha and hugged her kit.

Kagome walked to the front of the group, along with Hiei and Shippo. Inuyasha stayed at the back of the group with Kikyo, far away from Kagome, while Miroku and Sango-**Slap "Pervert!"**- were in the middle with Kirara.

_**Remind me never to get on your bad**__**side.**_ He sent to her, with a smirk.

_**'Oh don't worry, as long as you don't harm Shippo, you'll be fine.**_She sent back to him with a chuckle.

When he picked he up bridal style and disappeared into the forest, nobody really noticed, because they were talking among themselves.

Hiei set Kagome down in a small field of flowers. They sat down and Hiei plucked a wildflower from the ground and gave it to Kagome. She smiled in thanks and sniffed it. Kagome then put her head on his shoulder, and Hiei put his head and her head, they both smiled softly into the sky.

After a while, Hiei lifted his head and used his hand to move her chin so their lips were a centimeter apart, both closing their eyes and moving their lips closer until...

~~_**The End of Chapter 4**_~~

Cliffhanger for you. I'll post in a couple hours. it's 1:30am right now. goodnight all.

-Dark_Daemon_666


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dark Side**_

_**Chapter 5**_

How'd you like my cliffhanger? Anyway, sorry for the wait, it was cleaning day at my house. Ugh. Anyway, on with the story.

_Hiei's thoughts_

_'Kagome's thoughts_

_**Hiei's Jagan Eye**_

**_'Kagome talking to Hiei telepathically'_**

**Flash Backs**

**Kagome's Beast**

**;Kagome's Beast in her mind;**

**'Hiei's Beast'**

**"Hiei's Beast in Hiei's mind"**

Disclaimer: I don't own the 2 anime's associated with this story.

_Last Time_

_After a while, Hiei lifted his head and used his hand to move her chin so their lips were a centimeter apart, both closing their eyes and moving their lips closer until..._

_This Time_

When their lips connected, electricity shot through their bodies, making them shiver with excitement. After a couple seconds, Hiei made the kiss deeper and Kagome melted into him.

All of the sudden, tentacles wrapped around Kagome, ripping her away from Hiei's embrace. His eyes shot open at the loss of contact and looked to see what happened to Kagome, only to find Naraku pulling her away from him. Hiei's beast was in an outrage. Hiei's skin turned forest green, and eyes sprouted all along his body. His beast broke free, and it was going to kill the person who took his Kagome away from him. _Wait, my Kagome? _Hiei thought. **"Yes. Our Kagome. She is our soul mate. Must Save mate. Must save ****mate."** The beast repeated that in Hiei's mind over and over again, until it finally broke free of it's captivity and lurched towards Naraku with tremendous speed.

**'You made the mistake of taking our soul mate away from us. Now you will ****die!'** The beast lowly said to the half demon spider. _'I'm his what?' _Kagome thought to herself. **;We are his soul mate, as he is ****ours. There is nothing that can be helped. You two were literally made to be with one another.;** Kagome's demon told her. _'Oh. Well, I don't even know if I love him or not._ **;Then why did you kiss him?;** Her beast asked her. _Because I...I guess I do love him._ She though as she smiled softly at his attempts to get her back."Oh no my dear forbidden child. Kagome is the one who must die." Naraku said chuckling and dodging every attack Hiei threw at him. When Hiei slashed him across the chest, after several attempts, and split him in half, Naraku dropped Kagome in surprise. But because Naraku's heart wasn't in his body, Naraku put a barrier around himself and flew away, leaving Hiei to catch Kagome.

When Hiei caught her, he had already turned back to normal. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "yes. Don't worry, that happens a lot now that I think about it." She replied in an unsteady voice. "Don't worry. He's dead he can't hurt you anymore." He said softly to her. "He's not dead. He doesn't have a heart. It's located somewhere-" Kagome was cut off by a scream from the area where their group was located. A child's scream.

The two looked at each other, horror written on their face and Kagome scream, "Shippo!" Then she used her wings, to fly to her kit as Hiei followed after her through the trees.

When the two got there, it was a battleground. Sesshomaru had come and turned into his true form, and Shippo was in his mouth, acting like a chew toy to the big dog, while everyone else was knocked out cold and Inuyasha and his clay pot were nowhere to be found. "Mommy! Help me!" Shippo cried helplessly. Kagome dashed forward to get to her son, but Sesshomaru swatted her away with his gigantic paw.

Hiei ran to help her up and he noticed that one of her wings broke from being slammed into the tree. The two forbidden children were furious. Kagome tried to get up and use her broken wing, but failed. They were stuck in a very tricky situation; Kagome's wing was broken, and Shippo was in the mouth of an enraged sharp-toothed dog.

Because she was so desperate, Kagome ran towards the big mutt and jumped as high as she could, but not before the dog dropped Shippo and grabbed her instead. Shippo started to fall when he stopped all of the sudden. When he looked up, Hiei was putting him down on the ground gently and carefully looking over to the big dog.

Sesshomaru had grabbed Kagome by her broken wing and was currently shaking his head back and forth to try and rip the appendage off. Kagome was crying in pain and black teardrops were falling to the ground, becoming gems in the process. It was then that she realize that only demonic acid could touch her transparent appendages.

After Sesshomaru carelessly dropped her to the ground with brute force, he turned around and walked away, leaving Kagome to curl up in fetal position because of the pain, Hiei to keep watch over everyone, and Shippo to be crying over his mother. Hiei himself was sad because of what happened to Kagome, but he was mad more than anything because of what Sesshomaru did to Kagome and her kit.

When he looked Shippo over he found out that he had gotten a broken leg, and obviously Kagome didn't fare much better, with her broken, bloody, and ripped wing. Eventually Kagome cried herself to sleep, her tail pulling Shippo closer to her body protectively.

In the morning Kagome wrapped her wing up with band-aids so that it wouldn't get infected, and helped pack up camp. When they set off, Shippo was in her arms, sleeping, and Sango was to her left and Hiei to her right. Inuyasha still didn't return last night, and neither did Kikyo, but no one really cared.

~~_**The End of Chapter 5**_~~

I think that was an okay chapter. I know, I know. I'm making Kagome get abused. I don't have anything against her don't worry, it's all part of the story.

-Dark_Daemon_666


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Side**

**Chapter 6**

Sorry, I cut my finger open with a steak knife and it REALLY hurts to type. Plus school does't help all that much. Any-who, on with the story!

_Hiei's thoughts_

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

**_Hiei's Jagan Eye_**

**_'Kagome's Telepathy' _**

**Kagome's Beast**

**'Hiei's Beast'**

**;Kagome's Beast's Telepathy;**

**"Hiei's Beast's Telepathy"**

**Flash Backs**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**_Last Time:_**

_In the morning Kagome wrapped her wing up with band-aids so that it wouldn't get infected, and helped pack up camp. When they set off, Shippo was in her arms, sleeping, and Sango was to her left and Hiei to her right. Inuyasha still didn't return last night, and neither did Kikyo, but no one really cared._

**_This Time:_**

Kagome was talking lively with Sango by the time the dog and his pot finally came back. "Hey b*tch. What happened to your wing? Not that I care, I just want to know what could hurt you, oh wait, everything! You're to weak!" Inuyasha laughed out. Kagome didn't know any better and took it all to heart, and that made her cry. After her singing a lullaby, everyone had fallen asleep again. "Hey," Kikyo said, "What happened to Sesshomaru might I ask?" Inuyasha snickered and replied, "Hmm, I don't know, why don't we talk about it."

~~**Flash Back**~~

**Inuyasha and Kikyo left as soon as Kagome disappeared with Hiei. "Time to get to work Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Yea, we want to drive Kagome, Hiei, and the brat away soon, don't we?" Sango persuaded. "I know. I know! Geesh, give me a break will ya? I have to find them first." A deep and cold voice emanated from no where, " Find who?" Everyone turned to find Naraku leaning against a tree watching them. Inuyasha grinned, " My brother and you Naraku. I have a deal for you. We want Kagome out of our group, and you want the Shikon, right?" Naraku contemplated it, "What do you have in mind?" Kikyo then explained their plan, "We want to tell Sesshomaru about his sweet little Kagome being an evil forbidden child and when he finds out he'll go on a rampage and kill everything that matters to her; starting with Shippo." (A/N: Shippo is currently keeping watch over the camp) **

**After getting Naraku in on the plan, Inuyasha and Kikyo soon found Sesshomaru close by with Jakan. "What do you want little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. "I just need to tell you something important about your mate-to-be, Kagome." He said, smirking on the inside. Immediately Sesshomaru shot up and caught Inuyasha in a choke hold. "What's wrong with my Kaggie?" Sessho demanded. "Kagome is in love with a forbidden child named Hiei and Kagome herself is a forbidden child."**

**All Sesshomaru could remember was seeing red and his demon screaming at him.**

**~~The End of Flash Back and of chapter**~~

This was just to inform you of why Sessho did what he did. Now you have an understanding of why. Plus my finger really hurts.

-Dark_Daemon_666


	7. Chapter 7

My brother's friends were hanging out at our house, so I've been in my room. On with the story!

_Hiei's thoughts_

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

**_Hiei's Jagan Eye_**

**_'Kagome's Telepathy'_**

**Kagome's Beast**

**'Hiei's Beast'**

**;Kagome's Beast's Telepathy;**

**"Hiei's Beast's Telepathy"**

**Flash Backs**

_**Last Time:**_

_**All Sesshomaru could remember was seeing red and his demon screaming at him.**_

_**This Time:**_

Kagome and Shippo were playing in a flowery field. Hiei was sitting in a tree, watching over them. The jewel shards have been very scarce lately, so everyone has had plenty of time to relax. Kagome's wing was still broken and ripped, although it's healed a bit, due to some helpful herbs Shippo found in a forest close by to their location right now. Shippo's leg fully healed, due to the saliva from Kagome's tongue It wouldn't work on her wings, because her saliva wasn't acid.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Shippo yelled happily, chasing after some butterflies and picking flowers for Kagome. "Yes sweetie?" She asked. "Look what I made!" He shouted, running towards her, flowers in hand. He handed the black and white roses to his mother. "How did you know what my favorite colors and flowers are honey?" She asked, ecstatic that her son used his plant controlling powers to make her things. "I asked Hiei." He said. "But, I never told..." _'Him and his stupid Jagan eye. I guess it's good I can now put up a barrier within my mind, but seriously?!' _Kagome thought to herself, mad at her secret love.**_'Hiei!'_**She yelled at him through telepathy.

At the voice that suddenly passed through his head, filled with anger, he was startled and fell out of his tree. _**Kagome? **_

_**'Yes.'**_

_**What's wrong?**_

_**'Why did you read my mind to find out what my favorite colors and type of flowers are? You couldn't have just asked me?'**_

_**No**_

_**'And Why not?'**_

_**Because**___Hiei smirked

_**'...Just stay out of my mind.'**_Kagome finished, groaning because she knew that would've gone on forever.

Hiei smirked, and his fang popped out. "Of coarse my dear Kagome." Kagome just rolled her eyes and turned back to her kit, busying herself with watching over the little fox as he trained. She didn't notice when Hiei walked silently over to her, but her instincts told her to turn into a shadow and disappear, trusting her instincts, she just missed getting tackled by Hiei in a flying tackle.

Now it was Kagome's time to give a little fang smirk. _Challenge accepted._ Hiei thought as he went faster than the naked eye. Kagome, however, knew what he was going to do, and at the last second, turned into a black ball of light (A/N: Kind of like Navi, from Legend of Zelda. Which I don't own.) and jumped away, since she couldn't fly. Turning back to her human form, Hiei dashed towards her, Kagome didn't know any better and spread her wings, jumping into the air, away from Hiei.

When Kagome disappeared, Hiei immediately looked up and saw that a dragon demon had found Kagome.

"Hey baby," the male dragon demon started, "what are you doing with a broken wing and flying?" Kagome started to get scared because she saw the lustful look he was giving her. When the dragon demon flew towards her, she struggled to get away. When he grabbed her a small whimper sounded found her throat, a whimper only another forbidden child would be able to recognize.

When Kagome made that sound, it drove Hiei's demon crazy, along with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

~~_**The End of Chapter 7**_~~

Did you think I forgot about the dragon on his arm? If you did, well you were wrong.

-Dark_Daemon_666


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dark Side**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Sorry, I had a party last night, and also I ran out of ideas. On with the story.

_Hiei's thoughts_

_'Kagome's thoughts'_

**_Hiei's Jagan Eye_**

**_'Kagome's Telepathy'_**

**Kagome's Beast**

**'Hiei's Beast'**

**;Kagome's Beast's Telepathy;**

**"Hiei's Beast's Telepathy"**

**Flash Backs**

_Last Time:_

_When Kagome made that sound, it drove Hiei's demon crazy, along with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame._

_This Time:_

Shippo was scared for his mother, and for Hiei. The reason he was scared for Hiei is because he knew that Hiei loved Kagome, and vise verse. Shippo looked at Kagome, she was trying to break free of the dragon's hold. He looked at Hiei, the bandages on his arm where burning off.

**'Kit. Go into the bushes.' **Hiei's beast said, breaking free and gaining control yet again. Shippo nodded, scared, and ran into the bushes. After the bandages burned off fully, the Dragon burst from his arm, leaving Hiei in control of himself and not the Dragon.

The dragon demon ended up holding on to Kagome so tightly, he knocked her unconscious. When he turned around, the Dragon was coming straight for him, he smirked. As soon as it was a second away from catching him, he flew away, faster than Hiei could run. The dragon's tail caught the arm that was holding Kagome and burned him.

The dragon demon dropped Kagome and the Dragon headed for her. Hiei was in a panic, thinking the Dragon would kill her. When it caught her and gently laid her down on the ground, Hiei rushed forwards and went to her side as the Dragon roared loudly, making the dragon demon sat there, flabbergasted, and looked at the Dragon, who was cuddling Kagome's unconscious form.

Kagome woke up to warm breath on her neck, she immediately shot up and looked around. Hiei was looking at her with worry in his eyes, and Shippo was sleeping on his lap, and there was a big black dragon looking at her. She looked at Hiei, "What happened?" After Hiei explained to her what happened and what the Dragon of the Darkness flame was, she was confused by it's actions as well.

Kagome then looked at the dragon, who tilted his head in a cute way, leaving Hiei even more confused. "Why did you save me?" She asked it. "The reason i saved you was because you called." He said simply. "What do you mean 'I called'?" She asked him. The Dragon smiled slightly, "The whimper. You whimpered the whimper that only forbidden children hear, and I answered the whimper. It is now my job to protect you from any evil that you cannot defeat on your own."

Kagome and Hiei were astounded. They turned to one another, and then back to the Dragon. Finally Kagome broke the silence by thanking the Dragon, who nodded, and getting up to walk back to the group.

Se stopped walking when Shippo woke up, and told Hiei, Dragon, and Shippo, about why Sesshomaru attacked them. (A/N: She read their minds when the flashback happened) Hiei was mad beyond belief, Shippo was upset, and Dragon, Draco as Kagome calls him, went on a killing spree.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dark Side**_

_**Chapter 9**_

I haven't updated this in awhile. I ran out of ideas I'm sorry. this has to be quick though, I only have 30 minutes. You already know what is what, i don't feel like replacing it sorry, but I'm extremely tired.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Last Time: She stopped walking when Shippo woke up, and told Hiei, Dragon, and Shippo, about why Sesshomaru attacked them. (A/N: She read their minds when the flashback happened) Hiei was mad beyond belief, Shippo was upset, and Dragon, Draco as Kagome calls him, went on a killing spree._

This Time:

After his killing spree, Draco went back into his tattoo form on Hiei's arm, and Shippo jumped into Kagome's arm, all of them walking back to the base camp.

When they got there, they were surprised to say the least, everybody was gone. Nothing was there, not even Kagome's yellow backpack. "What happened mommy?" Shippo asked. "I don't know sweetie. Hiei, please guard him while I go and check this out." Kagome asked. "Kagome, it's to dangerous! Don't go." Hiei said, worried.

Chocolate locked with crimson, "Hiei, I love you. I don't care what happens to me as long as you two are safe." Kagome said, walking away to investigate. Hiei was quick in his movements; he grabbed her arm, twisting her around and smashed his lips on hers. When he released, he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Kagome, always and forever."

Kagome smiled at him softly and walked out of his grasp, "Always and forever Hiei, always and forever." She then walks to the center of camp and gets tackled by something.

Hiei tries to run to her but finds that he and Shippo are trapped in Kagome's barrier, nothing can get in or out. Cold laughter echoed throughout the forest. "Naraku." Kagome hissed, her tail flicking back and forth, very fast. "Yes my dear Kagome?" He smirked at her. "Screw off!" She roared and rushed at him, slashing her claws at him, which he just managed to dodge.

"Don't you love me?" He asked he, innocently. Kagome got angrier. Naraku disappeared and reappeared behind her, effectively slashing her back open. Kagome roared in pain. Kagome's eyes turned red as she turned around to face him and made a sword out of darkness and one out of light. Hiei's eyes widened in awe as she sliced him in half, forcing him to form a barrier around himself.

The swords disappeared as he became whole once again. "My my my. You seem to have grown." He chuckled. "You have no idea." Kagome evilly grinned up at him, her eyes turned an odd pink as something around her neck started to shine. The almost whole jewel around Naraku's neck turn pink as it merged with Kagome's shards and slammed into her body. Kagome's and Midoriko's voices merged to form a double voice as they spoke together.

"You have no business here Naraku." They said. "You will die, and Kagome will leave, back to her time." They turned to Hiei and Kagome's voice pushed forwards to talk to him. "Always and forever Hiei. I'll love you always and forever." She managed to say before she screamed out in pain as the jewel took over and purified Naraku and his hidden heart, making Kagome disappear from Hiei's time period.

After the bright light disappeared, the barrier fell. Hiei looked for Kagome and couldn't find her anywhere, he fell to his knees as Shippo walked up next to him. "Kagome, my love, my mate. Where are you?" He said to no one in particular as he disappeared, taking Shippo with him, never trusting anyone again.

**_Kagome's Time_**

Kagome appeared in the well, falling directly on her wings, hurting herself even further then she already was. Her Mrs. Higurashi found her in .

" Why did grandfather turn her into a forbidden child? Now I have to explain to her why I lied to her about her mother and father, and explain to my sister, Atsuko, why she hasn't seen her daughter in 10 years." She said to herself. Mrs. Higurashi went to the phone to call Kagome's real mother.

When Kagome woke up, there was a strange woman sitting at the end of her bed, along with a boy her age, if not older, in a green jumpsuit, leaning against a wall in her room. "Uhm. Who are you people?"Kagome asked, and as soon as she saw the boy's face, her head started t kill her as she regained her memories. Kagome fell over in pain, her eyes flickered from blue to brown over and over until the pain finally stopped.

The boy, sensing her pain, rushed over to her, tears in his eyes. When Kagome sat up, brown locked with brown, "Brother? Yusuke, it really you?" Kagome asked, unsure of herself. When he enveloped her in a hug, the both of them laughed and she hugged him back. "You have no idea how much we missed you sweetie." Atsuko said, smiling at the twins' reactions. Kagome turned to the older woman, "Mommy?" She asked. Atsuko cried and rushed forth to give her long lost daughter a hug.

After the hugging fest, Kagome was told to pack up everything and get ready to leave and move inn with her real family. Yusuke offered to help, which was gladly accepted.

"SO sis, how were your adventures in the Feudal Era?" He asked after awhile. She laughed and explained everything, except for Hiei, she wanted to keep him a secret from him, knowing how overprotective he is.

After leaving and getting to their house, there was a knock on the door, Kuwabara and Kurama walked in after Kagome got settled on the roof. The boys didn't know she was up there, and almost stepped on her while she was practicing her powers. Kagome had turned herself into a white kitten with small black wings. As soon as Kuwabara saw her, he picked her up and squeezed her so hard, she used the forbidden call again.

_**With Hiei**_

Hiei settled down in his house when all of the sudden, he heard her call. He couldn't believe his ears as he rushed towards where it came from.

**_With Kagome_**

As her air began to cut off, Kurama and Yusuke tried to stop him, but without prevail. Hiei showed up within a split second, looked at Kuwabara and then the kitten, instinctively recognizing it to be Kagome, and ripped the buffoon's hands off of her. Being very careful, he delicately laid her down on the ground, letting her catch her breath as he slammed Kuwabara against the wall, his claws holding his throat in a deadly position.

Kurama and Yusuke both tried to stop him, but once again without success. Only when a small hand tapped his shoulder, and soft lips that he once longed to kiss again touched his, did he let go of Kuwabara, fully turning around, holding Kagome's waste in place as they softly kissed each other.

After ending the kiss, Kagome looked into Hiei's eyes and started, "Always and forever Hiei." Hiei smiled and leaned into kiss her, when all of the sudden she was yanked away by Koenma, the prince of the spirit world. "Kagome Urameshi, you're under arrest for being an illegal demon." Koenma said, putting spirit cuffs on her and dragging her through a portal.

After she was gone, Hiei stood there, anger growing until it burst and he grabbed a communicator, yelling at Botan to make him a portal.

~~The End of Chapter 9~~

I think that was a productive chapter. How about you? And if you could I would like some feedback because I don't know if this is good or not, so please, I can take anything you throw at me.

-Dark_Daemon_666


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dark Side**_

_**Chapter 10**_

I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever, I just got moved into my new house and got everything situated. I also noticed that my stories aren't very detailed, sorry. On with the story.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this.

You also know all the things from earlier, what's what.

Chapter 10-

_Last Time:_

_After ending the kiss, Kagome looked into Hiei's eyes and started, "Always and forever Hiei." Hiei smiled and leaned into kiss her, when all of the sudden she was yanked away by Koenma, the prince of the spirit world. "Kagome Urameshi, you're under arrest for being an illegal demon." Koenma said, putting spirit cuffs on her and dragging her through a portal._

_After she was gone, Hiei stood there, anger growing until it burst and he grabbed a communicator, yelling at Botan to make him a portal._

This Time:

Botan arrived where Hiei told her to, a lush green forest full of peaceful loving animals. "Now why would he want to meet me here?" She wondered. "Botan." A deep voice growled from the shadows. "W-Who's there?" Botan asked, trembling with fear. "Idiot who do you think it is?" Hiei said, stepping out of the shadows with a heated glare aiming towards Botan.

"Why did you want to meet me here Hiei?" Botan asked, cheerfully. Hiei got even more annoyed at the squeaky tone of voice she used. "Where's Kagome?" He barked, Botan paled considerably. "Uh. Who?" She squeaked out. Hiei ran across the small pasture and pinned her against a large brown oak tree faster than she could blink.

All Botan could do was try and break out of his tight hold, but all Hiei did was squeeze her throat until she turned blue. "Where's Kagome?" Hiei demanded. "In Koenma's office." She wheezed. (A/N: Sorry for incorrect spelling.)

Hiei let Botan drop to the ground panting as she got the color to return to her face. When she got up Hiei threatened her life until she made a portal to Koenma's office.

**Koenma's Office**

Kagome was kicked in the back of the legs, but she still didn't move from her standing position. Koenma was enraged, "What will it take for you to talk!" He shouted, slamming his tiny fists on his large desk. Kagome stared at him long enough to shake him. "What do you want me to talk about?" She asked taunting him. "You know!" He scowled at her. Kagome tilted her head in a way that made her kitten ears tilt in an adorable way.

The ogres came at her with an electrified rod and stabbed her with it, forcing her down to her knees as Hiei burst through a portal that opened up out of nowhere. Kagome looked up, her pain filled eyes locked onto his enraged ones. Hiei's crimson eyes snapped up to Koenma's eyes. All of the sudden 10 ogres ran at him and wrapped him up in aluminium, preventing him from using his powers and saving Kagome.

Koenma calmed down and turned to Kagome, "So, will you tell me now? I could easily hurt Hiei you know." Kagome panicked. She didn't want to get Hiei in this mess. "Not with Hiei in the room." She compromised. "Fine, dump him." Koenma ordered.

The ogres took him outside and threw him on the ground, making sure that a water demon nearby noticed him. The water demon walked over to the knocked out Hiei, and splashed water over his face, making him twitch. "Wake up." It said. "Hiei wake up." It said, more urgently.

**At the Castle**

Hiei, a young 6 year old, woke up to see Kagome, another 6 year old, leaning over him with a worried expression on her face. Hiei sat up quickly, making the wound on his stomach bleed again, forcing him back down onto the bed. "Hiei! Don't get up to fast." Kagome said, worried. "Where am I?" He asked, confused.

"You told me of how you ran away from the bandit leader, Onigumo, after burning him, when you fainted from blood loss on a wound you didn't notice. I took you to my mommy and she healed you. If I hadn't found you in the bushes by my pasture, you would've died, not to mention Onigumo could have come back. After all, it was only yesterday that you tried to kill him with your fire power." Kagome explained, her little kitten ears twitching, tail swishing, and her small black leathery wings ruffling.

Hiei looked at the demoness in front of him and blinked. "Kagome?" He asked. Kagome's ears snapped in his direction as he spoke, "Yes?" She replied. "I had a dream about you." He said, calmly. Kagome blinked in surprise. "Really?" Hiei nodded. "Not again." Kagome said, ears flattening against her head as she rolled her eyes.

Kagome's mom burst through the door, eyes flaming. "Kagome! Front and center. Now!" She ordered. Kagome scrambled to get in front of her mother, trembling. Hiei was confused and watched what was happening.

"Kagome, I told you not to come in here!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, reaching for a hot iron, "You were supposed to stay in your room and never come out! I also told you not to go outside! Now somebody knows you're alive. Do you know what that means?" She yelled. "Mommy no. Please i didn't mean-" Kagome cut off into a scream as her mother slapped her across the face with the burning hot metal. Hiei jumped in surprise, then his surprise turned to anger. He oddly became attached to this girl after she saved his life, knowing that he was a forbidden child.

Hiei looked at Kagome who was curled up in fetal position, tail tucked between her legs, wings wrapped around her body to prevent herself from getting even more hurt, and her ears against her head. Dark red blood was running down her face as her mother kept beating on her with the hot iron.

Hiei dashed out to Kagome and grabbed her. As soon as he did, Kagome hid herself in his small chest, causing him to blush. He found an opened window and jumped out of it, landing on his feet and he ran until he found a small cave. He started a small fire and carefully put Kagome down by the fire to warm her up. He walked to the entrance of the cave, looked back at the sleeping Kagome, and dashed off in order to find some food for the both of them.

_**The End**_

Twist eh? I sorry it's a bit short.

-Dark_Daemon_666


End file.
